joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marth (Super Smash Bros. Melee)
Summary Marth (マルス, Marth) debuted in the first game of the Fire Emblem series, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi). Marth was placed in Super Smash Bros. Melee due to heavy requests from Japanese players; as his games had never been released outside of Japan prior to Melee, his character was among the most obscure in the game in other regions. His popularity as a character, alongside Roy, eventually caused Nintendo to begin releasing the Fire Emblem games internationally; the first internationally released game came two years after Melee. Marth currently ranks 3rd on the Melee tier list, in the S tier. Marth has many powerful tools at his disposal, including fast overall startup in his attacks, long and disjointed range, large amounts of additional power at the tip of his blade, very potent juggling and combo ability, the longest non-disjointed grab range, and great edgeguarding capabilities. Marth also has a multitude of good movement options to approach and pressure with; his dash-dance and wavedash are among the longest in the game, complementing his already-impressive range extremely well. Marth also has many options to KO his opponents and finish combos, such as his down aerial (a very potent spike when sweetspotted, and the closer to the notorious Ken Combo) and forward smash. On the downside, his ability to punish approaches is somewhat limited in comparison to other top-tier characters due to his lack of a projectile and the short hitbox duration of his moves. Marth also has lackluster defensive properties; his weight makes him very easy to combo while not providing sufficient knockback resistance to survive heavy hits at kill-percent, and his out of shield game is notoriously poor despite his attacks' fast startups. His recovery is also problematic; while it is extendable with his side special and can end with a fast up special that covers decent distance, it is also rather predictable. However, Marth's main weakness is the fact that most of his moves have considerable endlag and are thus very punishable if whiffed. As such, Marth is very susceptible to momentum shifts; a punished move puts Marth in a defensive position where he has few options to retake the advantage. Despite his low technical learning curve, many consider Marth to be one of the most difficult characters to play at high levels due to the intricate spacing ability required of top-level players to overcome his aforementioned flaws. Regardless of these flaws, Marth has excellent matchups against many characters, including six that are nearly unloseable. All credit goes to SmashWiki Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Prince Marth Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Male Age: 16 (Since his first debut, Melee was released in November 21, 2001.) Classification: Swordsman, Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Extremely high grab range, Wavedashing, Likely same abilities as canon. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Can pull people from an entire universe in less than a second which would generate this much kinetic energy, and his attacks do way more damage compared to that. Comparable to characters that can easily defeat Master Hand and has a very potent spike.), possibly Low Multiverse level (Given that he can pull people from different universes with different space-times, the result is most likely far higher as the distance between one timeline and another is a five-dimensional axis and that's just with his grab, which doesn't do damage to people comparable to him.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Due to being third in the tier list, he can at least somewhat keep up with Fox who can effortlessly blitz people that can keep up with Master Hand.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can effortlessly grab Bowser, who weighs roughly a ton and countless other characters with varying weights.) Striking Strength: At least Universal, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (Due to being a video game character.) Range: Multiversal (Grabbed Fox from another timeline (TV) with complete and utter ease and it's rumored that he's even able to grab people from different games all together.), likely True Infinity (It's possible he can grab people from the real world.) Standard Equipment: Falchion Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled in fighting, though it toke him nearly 17 years to learn English.) Weaknesses: Has considerable endlag as stated in his summary and requires extreme skill to fully function in battle. Others Notable Victories: Marth (Downplayed) Son Goku (For trying to use Instant Transmission) Kirby (For being a low tier) Notable Losses: Fox Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 2 Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen